Forgotten Memories
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Algumas coisas acabam perdidas em nosso subconsciente. Porém algumas são esquecidas de propósito e não muda apenas nossa própria vida. Slash/fluffy, Dean e Castiel.


******Título: **Forgotten Memories.  
******Autor: **Adne Hellena  
******Completa: **[******X**] Yes [ ] No  
******Resumo: **Algumas coisas acabam perdidas em nosso subconsciente. Porém algumas são esquecidas de propósito e não muda apenas nossa própria vida.

_**Disclaimer: Eu não possuo esses dois, infelizmente. Ainda pergunto a Deus porque ele não me deu um Castiel de presente, mas acho que o recado só cai na secretária eletrônica... Então foi sorte do Kripke ter inventado esse anjinho fofo que todo mundo ama. Claro que eu não ganho nada com as fanfics, mas um comentariozinho é muito apreciado. ^_^  
**_

-----

**Danger will follow me now everywhere I go**  
Agora, o perigo me seguirá em todo lugar que eu for **  
Angels will call on me and take me to my home**  
Anjos me chamarão e me levarão para meu lar **  
Well this time I just want to be at home**  
Bem, agora eu apenas quero estar em casa

Os dias após a morte de Mary estavam se tornando mais e mais difíceis. Enquanto John tentava entender e se adaptar à tempestade em sua vida, Dean, seu menino mais velho, cuidava do pequeno Sam Winchester e encarava tudo com uma bravura que criança alguma deveria ter.

Crianças eram puras, imaculadas. E de tão inocentes sofriam tanto!

O menininho loiro, puxando as cobertas pesadas e se esticando para descer da cama alta daquele hotel, olhou seu pai dormindo com o irmão nos braços. Enxugando os olhos verdes lacrimejantes com a manga azul de seu pijama, Dean ajoelhou no chão, em cima do tapete, como fazia todas as noites desde que se recordava.

- Por favor, Deus, traz a mamãe de volta. O Sammy é pequenininho e precisa dela. Eu sou grande, mas não sei cuidar dele direito. Por favor, Deus. Mamãe sempre disse que eu posso confiar em você.

Debruçando sobre seus braços gordinhos, Dean chorou baixo, não deixando que seu pai acordasse. Ele sabia que era difícil, sabia que precisava ser forte, mas o mundo ao redor dele parecia ser tão grande e tão pesado para suportar. E ali, agachado, ele sentiu alguém afagar-lhe os cabelos, pegando-o no colo com carinho.

Olhou para a cama ao lado e seu pai ainda estava dormindo.

Alarmado e curioso, Dean levantou os olhos, vendo o homem alto e quente que o embalava. Ele não conhecia o rosto, não sabia como aquele homem estava ali, mas dentro dele sabia que o estranho não o machucaria. O pequeno Winchester podia ouvir uma leve canção do rapaz, algo doce e suave que o acalmava mesmo sendo cantado numa língua desconhecida.

- Quem é você?

- Sou Castiel, um anjo. Não tenha medo, Dean. Eu estou aqui e não vou lhe machucar.

- Você veio para me trazer a mamãe? Onde ela está? Ela vai demorar?

- Não, pequeno. Ela não vai mais voltar. - ajeitando-se melhor, Castiel dobrou as pernas, trazendo o menino contra seu peito e abraçando-o com suas asas. Ele ouviu um ruído baixo, sentindo o corpinho infantil tremer em seus braços e apenas deixou. Zeloso, o anjo voltou a resvalar os dedos pelo cabelo escorregadio, sentindo algo quebrar em si.

Ele não sabia como e nem por que, mas um pedaço de sua essência estava caindo junto àquele pequeno humano em seus braços.

- Eu gostaria de dizer que vai ficar tudo bem, Dean, mas eu não posso. Eu... Eu sinto muito.

- Sente? Todos que nós visitamos disseram que sentiam muito, mas nenhum deles quis ajudar.

- Eu sei. E menos ainda irão ajudar agora, mas eu não quero que você desista.

- Como não desistir, Cas... Cas...?

- Castiel. – o anjo riu levemente, permitindo que a criança sentasse em seu colo para lhe encarar. – Não há uma fórmula para não desistir, Dean. Você precisará ser corajoso, a vida do pequeno Sam agora depende de você e do seu pai.

- Você é meu anjo da guarda?

O anjo ponderou um pouco. Diversas respostas invadiram seus pensamentos, porém nenhuma cabível a uma criança de quatro anos apenas. _Eu sou sua soulmate, _as palavras brincaram em sua língua, mas Castiel não ousou dizer. Talvez um dia dissesse. Suspirando suavemente, ele respondeu com o quê podia para acalmar o coraçãozinho angustiado e solitário. – Sim, eu sou seu anjo da guarda.

Os olhos verdes inocentes e amáveis reluziram. A criança amava o pai, mas desde que sua mãe se fora ele era ríspido e quase sempre estava bravo, mesmo que ele não tivesse feito nada de errado. E se Castiel era seu anjo da guarda, Dean tinha certeza de que alguém naquele mundo ainda gostava dele, se preocupava com ele como sua mãe costumava fazer.

- Mamãe disse que Deus olha por todas as pessoas do mundo e eu pensei que ele era um senhor muito ocupado, por isso não tinha tempo para mim.

- Dean, mesmo que Deus esteja ocupado Ele ainda olha por você. E mesmo que Ele não esteja aqui, eu estou.

O menino pensou. Passou a língua pelos lábios rosados e franziu a sobrancelha pela primeira vez, olhando de lado naquele gesto que persistiria por uma vida toda. Abriu a boca pequena e não respondeu nada. As mãozinhas gordas tomaram caminho próprio pelo rosto adulto e inexpressivo, contornando as bochechas, o nariz e a boca. Os olhinhos verdes infantis encontraram-se nos azuis, fazendo Dean se arrepiar por dentro, tornando seu coração quente e gostosamente confortável.

- Você me ama, Cas?

- Sim, Dean. Eu te amo.

Os minutos que se seguiram estenderam-se pela eternidade de uma vida humana. Castiel, impassível como sempre, deixou que o menino aproximasse seus lábios, dando um beijo estalado em sua boca. Os olhinhos verdes sempre acompanhando os azuis, gostando do afeto com o qual era tratado. Tanto o anjo quanto o mortal precisavam daquele carinho e amor.

Tanto o anjo quanto o mortal precisavam daquela confiança mútua e pura que compartilhavam para manter a esperança num futuro que, ao menos para Castiel, não tinha nada de alentador.

- Eu também te amo. – Dean, aos poucos, foi abandonando os lábios secos, procurando lugar entre o pescoço e o ombro que o anjo sem entender oferecia. O pequeno Winchester não tinha vergonha de pedir carinho quando precisava, mas tinha percebido que seu pai não poderia suprir suas lacunas de amor e compreensão. Não naquele momento.

E em Castiel ele encontrava aquilo, aquele amor e carinho que tinha perdido e que lhe era tão importante.

- Canta para mim, Cas?

Antes mesmo que o anjo começasse a criança já respirava passivamente, à beira de seus sonhos e relaxado nos braços de seu guardião. Escorregando seu corpo para baixo, Cas deitou-se na cama, colocando Dean ao seu lado e apoiando a cabecinha dele no travesseiro. Cantou baixinho, próximo ao menino, uma música sobre sua missão como anjo da guarda, mesmo sabendo que o pequeno Winchester não o ouvia mais.

E velando o sono de seu protegido, Castiel chorou pela primeira vez em sua vida. Chorou pelos anos que seguiriam, pela desconfiança futura e pelo sofrimento que ele e seu protegido viriam a passar. E tudo o que ele desejava era que Dean continuasse ali, preso em seus braços e sem as manchas horríveis que marcariam sua alma.

- Muitas coisas virão, mas eu estarei aqui, pequeno, sempre que você precisar. – o anjo sussurrou, acariciando o rosto amado. – Você será a minha desgraça, Dean, mas isso não muda meu amor por você.

--- --- ---

**Cuz you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart**  
Por que você é, você é, meu verdadeiro amor, de todo meu coração  
**Please don't throw that away**  
Por favor, não o jogue fora  
**Cuz I'm here for you**  
Por que eu estou aqui por você  
**Please don't walk away,**  
Por favor não se vá  
**Please tell me you'll stay, stay**  
Por favor diga que você vai ficar, ficar

- Quando foi que eu me esqueci disso? - Dean sussurrou, sabendo que o anjo estava ali, parado bem próximo às suas costas. Ele não precisava olhar, ele apenas sentia.

Sempre sentiu, mas uma parte de si preferiu ignorar. Por tanto tempo e tão duramente.

- Quando descobriu o que seu pai fazia. Você acreditou, naquele momento, que Deus não era justo. E deixou de me chamar. - o anjo se moveu, caminhando até a frente do carro e, com as mãos nos bolsos, fitou o horizonte vazio que Dean observava. - Mas eu nunca deixei de estar lá, Dean. Nunca.

- Eu errei feio com você, não é?

- Eu não estou aqui para julgá-lo, Dean. E a situação nunca esteve a meu favor. – o ser celestial, sempre sério e inexpressivo mirou o caçador pelo canto dos olhos, dando um fraco sorriso de lado – Mas errou sim. E eu não sou capaz de não lhe perdoar.

O Winchester mais velho suspirou, sentindo-se em paz pelo perdão de seu anjo. Ele precisava daquilo, de uma maneira completamente infantil e absurda até, mas precisava saber que Cas não o odiava de verdade. Porém Dean era consciente de suas faltas com o anjo, sabia que Castiel era o que era naquele momento por suas atitudes. – Eu sei que parece besteira e você talvez não entenda, mesmo porque há uma guerra acontecendo e eu estou aqui, te enchendo e quase nunca falo isso para ninguém, mas você é diferente, é especial para mim e... E eu preciso falar, preciso dizer isso, mesmo já sabendo a sua resposta...

- Foco, Dean. Vá direto ao assunto.

- Me perdoe, Cas. Por tudo o que fiz a você. – o mais alto passou a língua pelos lábios, desviando totalmente a atenção do anjo para si – Eu não sei bem o quê dizer, mas... Eu daria a minha vida para você voltar a ser um anjo.

- Bobo. Eu não preciso disso. - Castiel alcançou uma bochecha próxima, acariciando a pele de seu protegido. Esticou-se e, fechando os belos olhos azuis, ele roçou os lábios macios, revivendo a lembrança que assombrava Dean há alguns dias.

Na mente do loiro se misturavam a visão de um Castiel amável e carinhoso com aquele quente e intempestivo que ele desejava tocar. E estava muito próximo aos seus dedos para negar.

Passando a mão por dentro do casaco cáqui e agarrando com firmeza a cintura quase feminina, o caçador colou os dois corpos de uma maneira íntima e talvez até muito inapropriada para um ser angelical. Mas nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com esses empecilhos quando Dean guiou sua língua para dentro da boca quente e deliciosamente doce de seu anjo.

_Seu. Apenas seu e de mais ninguém._

E aquele pensamento fez seu coração encher de alegria e esperança como não sentia há anos. E ele entendeu que aquilo era amor e era grato a Deus ou qualquer um que tivesse trazido Castiel de volta.

Porque mesmo no meio de uma guerra ele conseguia sua chance para ser feliz e isso bastava naquele momento.

-----  
**FIM  
**

**Well... Espero que tenham gostado, é a primeira vez que eu escrevo com crianças e não queria nada pesado.  
Ah! As músicas na fanfic são _Everywhere I Go_ cantada por Lissie e Your Guardian Angel cantada por Red Jampsuit Apparatus.  
Se curtiram, please, deixem reviews!  
Bjoks!  
ByeBye! ^_^**


End file.
